


Ashes to ashes

by nocturneFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: An Argument at best, Angst, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Love, What can I say? Im a sucker for a tragic ending, really crappy confessions that never get the point across, walk right out of the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneFlowers/pseuds/nocturneFlowers
Summary: "Life's made a testament of the fact that I cannot, in good conscience, leave you - Nor can I let you do so to me."A brief snapshot of the day Ferdinand left Edelgard's side.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Ashes to ashes

"Life's made a testament to the fact that I cannot, in good conscience, leave you - Nor can I let you do so to me." Hubert rasps, eyes on Ferdinand as he makes to leave, one hand tightly gripping the door as if it physically pained him to much as stay, or even to, well, leave.

"Since when have you cared about having a good conscience?" Ferdinand hisses, pain in his eyes as he turns to Hubert, still halfway out the door, something waiting to break on the other side. "You serve her - No, you serve her madness. There is no _good_ in that, no _good_ in killing all those who dare say anything otherwise, no _good_ in starting a war, no _good_ in inciting the suffering of the people."

  
"Ferdinand." Hubert rises from his desk, the rustle of fabric as he moves loud in the stillness of his office, echoing off every corner like a dungeon of sound. There is a defense, building up in his lungs, ready to spill over bit then -

"Shut up. Since when have you cared, Hubert? No, do not answer that, I don't care what drivel you have waiting to hop off your tongue, nor do I assume you care what does of mine. She gave us the choice to leave, back then, I am ashamed to say I am only taking up the offer now, but frankly - I am. Farewell, my friend, I so wish things had not ended this way, but they must." And Ferdinand takes the first step out, something solid and fragile shattering behind him with the same sound as a hundred shards of glass skittering away into oblivion, the pieces landing near Hubert's feet and further away, further in, even, all the way into his heart, which leaps into his throat as he moves, faster than ever before-

His hand is cold on Ferdinand's shoulder, and his breaths come out too fast, too heavy, as he watches Ferdinand tilt his head and meet his eye, something dark in the other's, and suddenly Ferdinand turns away, shrugging his hand off as he takes another shattering step.

Instead -

"I am sorry it had to end this way as well." Hubert says stiffly, still standing by his desk, something heavier than steel in his stomach, hands settling against its wooden surface in an effort to stay standing. The last word - He will get the last word, at the very least, in his behalf, perhaps even for hers.

There is a lie in that sentiment, but he cannot bear so much as looking at it, at those unsaid words he told himself just yesterday he would finally say today, if even to just soothe that foreign ache. There was nothing to be gained, he assured himself, but closure. It was a mere matter of pushing it all away, but now, now it was all gone.

Ferdinand is silent as he finally steps away, door shutting behind him as his footsteps fade into the formidable silence now settling upon Hubert's office, drowning out even the sound of his own breath.

He is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! Hope you liked it <3
> 
> [ Haunt my little corner in tumblr if you want to!](nocturneflowers.tumblr.com)


End file.
